Fairytale Gone Bad
by darkwings09
Summary: ;AU; Follow the old-fashioned way: hold a ball and find a bride somewhere in the horde. Except that he has no intention of doing so. ;Ryoma/Sakuno;


[Disclaimers can be found in my profile. Also, it's been a way long while since I last wrote a PoT piece, so I guess there's possible OOCness present in this fic?]

[Written for I:U LJ, Prompt used: 'Death'.]

[Title inspired by Sunrise Avenue's _Fairytale Gone Bad_.]

**-**

He's surrounded by idiots, _with_ idiots. He stood there in his solitude, blankness written on his face and _present_ even in the tiniest actions of his (such as the shifting of his gaze- not that it matters, not that it _would_ matter, and _there's so little to do, here, now_). He's never really fond of social events, has never really find anything that suited his interest when it comes to-

Waltzing, dancing, senseless movements of clichéd accompaniments. Honestly.

It reeked of boredom, this place, and why is it, that fairytales do the sappiness on the prince (and blames it on him)? Holding a ball and troubling the ladies of their kingdom and _then_ urging him to pick a woman worthy to become his bride- but that's all rubbish, isn't it. He questioned himself no further, however, because _who the heck would marry someone you've just met, anyway._

Someone extended out a hand at him, partly in a shy manner, partly in an enthusiastic manner.

And he refused, denied. There has to be at least _one_ interesting thing in here.

**X**

He blinked, and blinked again. He had just stepped out of the room, out of the palace, to breathe fresh air and-

"Who are you?"

Startled, the woman raised her gaze rapidly at him and _oh_, she had never seen such royalty before. It took her another set of seconds prior to replying in a casual way, forgetting for a moment that she's poor and he's rich- there's the difference, wasn't it.

"I-I'm orphaned," she said, and _pausing-_ "R-Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

He still had his eyes on her, "You should be going."

"I can't," she answered, her voice soft and melancholic. He wondered why-_ but he's an Echizen_, he shouldn't be really dwelling in such trivialities.

"You won't benefit yourself from just standing there in the cold."

_I know_. "I don't have a house to run to."

He raised a brow at her, contemplating. "Something happened."

Heaving out a defeated sigh, she nodded reluctantly. "Grandmother died. She's-"

She bit her lower lip.

"She's the only dear one left for me and now she's gone, too."

"…I'm sorry to hear that." And his voice was _almost_ nothing but indifference, nonchalance, but she seemed to appreciate it in some way. (She smiles and there's too much warmth than what he really deserved.)

"W-Well then, I should be going."

"You just said you can't."

Her blood ran cold.

"Finding home again"- it came out as a sigh- "is the last action I can resort to."

He did not stop her and could only stare as she retreated back to the shadows.

**X**

It's been weeks, months, and _months_- Ryoma has grown immune towards their taunting (which mostly includes Momoshiro's continuous _just marry her already, if you're desperate to keep that young love intact_ even though Ryoma would very much like to tear that down with a _I don't even love her in the first place._) He'd seen her pass by the palace from time to time; once or twice he'd give her a nod if she waves a hand shyly at him.

But he never really invited her inside the palace, let alone had the urge to do it.

He never really questioned her about anything, let alone had the guts to do so. (Where does she live- has she found a place to stay- who is taking care of her- her job?)

At least he wasn't bugging her. (Even though Momoshiro claims that he knows _what's best_, and asks the Prince if he's actually meaning to date the- poor girl and he'd roll his eyes in return and reply with _just zip it_)

**X**

"Y-You're taking me in?"

"Does it not look like it?" Ryoma extended a hand to her, motioning, and she was reluctant as ever. (But not before he glares at Momoshiro, though- it was Valentine's Day, after all)

"…But Ryoma-kun," –but she found herself letting the boy drag her inside anyway- "I don't think I'm welco-"

"It's the right season, Ryuuzaki," he interrupted, a small smirk tugging the corners of his lips, "nobody would care."

He felt the warmth seeping though his gloves (and considers his taking off the gloves he's wearing- she holds his, reciprocates _it_, and does not let go until they reached inside.)

**X**

"Do you dance, milady?" said Momoshiro, pulling out his hand as a formal gesture towards Sakuno (and Ryoma _can_ decipher the look in Momoshiro's face as the latter glances at him and grins impishly)

"A-Anou, I think _not_," she answered, stuttering, blushing, and then quickly contemplated- "there's no harm in trying, so, I guess…"

Momoshiro took her delicate hand with his and offered it to Ryoma- _who_ apparently holds no interest in participating. (He never really had, hadn't he? That arrogant brat thinks too highly of himself.)

"What are you-"

"Good luck, Prince!"

Momoshiro made a dash before Ryoma could even have a chance to break away from Sakuno's grasp.

**X**

Not a long moment later, he found his right hand clapped around her waist, his left clasped with her right one, her left hand on his shoulder and he was twirling her (it was quite graceful for a commoner, he admits to himself) with his arm, catching her by the waist when she finished. All the while smiling in contentment, giving in- she didn't want him to unhook his hand. (_It's selfishness_, she thinks, _it drives desires_.)

"Happy Valentine's, Ryoma-kun"

She tucked her head on the crook of his neck, descending slowly, and _he didn't pull away_.

He leaned his face towards and forwards her ear and muttered the same.

**X**

"I should be going."

"You just said you couldn't."

"_Ryoma-kun_"

He narrowed his eyes, and _finally_ asked, "Where are you heading to?"

She's having a hard time giving him a proper answer. "H-Home."

"Ah."

He did not stop her and could only stare as she retreated back to the realms of the forest.

**X**

"Wake up, sleepy head," came the low tone, almost whispering, and Ryoma groaned at its disruption. He pried one eye open, and then burrows deeper into his pillow to sleep once more.

"Oi, _wake up_. Cut me some slack, would you. I'm trying to be serious."

At this, Ryoma _seemed_ intrigued. He hoisted himself up, lazily, and gave his crusty eyes a quick brushing.

"What is it."

The older man turned to look behind him (he snaps his fingers first and somebody emerges, does not let the door creak). Ryoma widened his eyes and forgot his drowsiness for a second.

"Ryuuzaki?"

Said girl was slouched full on both of somebody's arms (must have been one of Momoshiro's attendants, probably), immobile, _lifeless_. Her complexion was paler than ever, her eyes closed lightly, her expression contorted in a satisfied manner. Ryoma estimated that it's been _weeks_ since the body had turned into a corpse. (The corpse's drenched, he examines, drenched, dead, and-)

He closed his eyes and everything stood still.

(There's no stench- or has his emotions seized his senses already and forced him to think that the lifeless body reeks of nothing at all?)

"She was well yesterday." _She's only been here yesterday._

**X**

The next day, he spotted her passing by the palace- like she's been always alive and sound, like death hasn't taken her away at all. There she was- halting full in front of the palace's majestic gate, innocence and anticipation burning in her eyes and her posture telling him _I'm here, aren't I?_

He barely contained the shiver that ran the length of his spine. (He feels no fear, he feels none, this is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, after all.)

He sped down the stairs in an almost un-princely manner (he's losing his cool and he does not give a damn about it- _no_, not now). She blinked at him and leaned forward gradually when he reached her.

"You seem to be in haste."

He frowned a bit, but didn't reply.

"I-," she continued, pausing, melancholy lacing around her tone, "I thought I had all the time."

"You died with your grandmother, didn't you?"

A gasp escaped her mouth and _there's really no use in hiding it, is there._

"Y-Yes," she admitted, "Yes, I did."

"Why are you still lingering here?"

"A spirit cannot rest in peace without its body," she explained, "and it seems like you found mine." (She wants to cry except that she couldn't; ghosts do not, _cannot_, cry.)

"You should be going."

"I know. I ought to be. Ryoma-kun-"

"Hn?"

"I _loved _you."

He smiled in a slight way as he pulled her into him, crashing her frail figure into his lightly (if he does her too much pressure she might turn into _dust_ and he fears it).

"It's enough."

(He watches her disappear as she ambles her way deeper into the woods and he knows it will take her _forever_ to re-emerge again.)

**X**

"Have you found your bride-to-be yet?" the King winked at him, questioning, although Ryoma knew full well that his father would know that he'll receive only the usual answers.

This time he did not, however. He altered the direction of his gaze and realized that there's too much brightness inside the ball room.

"I've lost her."

**-**

**END**

All kinds of comments are appreciated. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
